


Until

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-bashing angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by both secretsolitaire and sidhe. They seriously deserve co-author credit. It would not be what it is if it were not for them. Originally posted in qaf_challenges on IJ in the first phase of the Small Things Made Large challenge in January 2009. For the second phase of the challenge jule1122 wrote an absolutely amazing fic called "All That There Is" inspired by this drabble.

He sleeps, warm and soft in my arms… until his screams split the night.

We walk down Liberty Avenue, laughing hand-in-hand… until someone's bag bumps him as they pass. Suddenly he's pressed against my side, I'm tripping over his feet, and my fingers are crushed in his.

He paints, with complete focus and determination… until his hand spasms, and the piece is ruined. He hurls his brush across the room so hard he almost loses his balance. Paint splatters everywhere when it hits the wall. His entire body shakes while he cries.

I forget, sometimes. Until I remember.


End file.
